


Promise

by AlexandriaVolturi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandriaVolturi/pseuds/AlexandriaVolturi
Summary: Hades promises something to Persephone.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Got inspired by Kingdom Hearts music to write something so here we are.

Hades enjoyed the warm summer breeze that swept through the streets of Amaurot. The city hummed pleasantly with a calmness that made him feel content and sleepy. The souls around him swum happily in the sea of the Underworld, shimmering and shining like iridescent gemstones in the twilight. Stretching himself out on the soft grass of the park he resided in the sun’s setting rays warmed his face as his aurum eyes closed. A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he felt himself begin to drift away to the realm of sleep, a most wondrous place he often loved residing in. 

He was greatly enjoying his time away from everything and everyone. It was a blissful time, so perfect and yet so rudely interrupted.

“Hades!” a familiar voice growled down at him. Another sigh escaping him the man in question cracked open an eye to see an irate Persephone standing akimbo above him. Hades closed his eyes as he once again settled down for his nap, he could ignore the problem.

However, his uninvited guest didn’t appreciate being ignored for Persie huffed loudly in irritation. Tapping her foot against the ground a sweet smile soon curled her lips, twirling her hand in the air she willed her magic to her. Pointing downwards at her lazy friend a giant bubble of water splashed onto his face. Sputtering Hades sits up abruptly coughing, golden eyes narrow into a glare as Persephone keels over from laughter.

With a snape of his fingers a bubble of water appears above the girl's head before promptly popping soaking the girl. With a loud screech she glares at the golden eyed boy who merely smirks at her before snapping again drying himself off instantly.

Grumbling under her breath she dries herself off before crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Hades you lazy ass, did you forget we have a project that’s due tomorrow for Lahabrea?” 

“I didn’t forget, Persie.”

“I think you did considering your hiding away napping again! We have to finish it tonight.” Persie insists as Hades moves back to lay against the grass. Oh, for the love……... of her mind hissed as she rolled her eyes heavenward. Stars give me strength!

“Merely taking a little break, you should try it sometime.” Hades retorted as his eyes closed once more. Hopefully this time she would leave him in peace so he could get some much needed shut eye. 

Pursing her lips Persie huffs before plopping down onto the ground next to him. If you can’t beat em’ then join em’ she thought as she sat cross legged. Conjuring up several colorful flowers she begins to weave them together to form flower crowns.

“If I have to do the rest of the aetherial flow on my own then I will tell Lahabrea and the whole class I did all the work and that you just buggered off to go take naps.” Persephone exclaims loudly causing Hades to make a noise in the back of his throat. Eye twitching in annoyance she paused in her work to glare at him.

Persie opened her mouth, intent on continuing to scold Hades for his nonchalant attitude, but the words died down in her throat when she saw how perfectly calm and relaxed and beautiful Hades looked bathed in the sun's rays. His pale skin and hair glowed like white gold in the light, his eyes peacefully shut, his body stretched languidly over the perfectly green grass, his chest rising and falling slowly as he breathed in and out. The sight of him invited a sense of tranquility, a feeling that even time had taken a break and was napping in the sun around them, and suddenly Lahabrea's assignment seemed a lot less important. 

Face feeling warm she looks away and goes back to weaving her flowers together but despite trying to stay distracted she still snuck glances at him. Shoulders slumping slightly, she finishes her work in silence. Once the red and purple flowers are woven together she rests it gently on Hades’s head causing the man to stir awake slightly. Yawning he reaches up and pulls the crown off his head to examine it curiously. It was thoughtfully put together, a very sweet gesture.

“Thank you.” he says softly causing her to blush. Looking away she smiles to herself as a warm giddy feeling wraps around her. 

“You’re welcome.” she smiles as she tucks strands of her hair behind her ear. Throwing herself backwards she lays back against the grass and stares upwards at the warm inviting sky. So many bright colors intertwined together painting the sky in a heavenly glow. 

“Will always be friends, yes?” she asks as she turns her head to look at him. From behind his mask Hades raises an eyebrow at the absurdity of her question.

Scoffing he couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “What kind of a question is that? Please don’t be stupid, Persephone.”

“Things can happen though! Friends come and go ya know…….here today, gone tomorrow.” she whispers as she stares down at the grass. 

“Will always be friends, Persephone. Make no mistake of that for a moment, you’re one of my best friends who I hold in high esteem. Even more so than Hythlodaeus so consider yourself lucky that I’ve decided to grant you a place on such a high pedestal.” Hades reassures with a soft smirk. Snorting in laughter Persie smiles back at him but reaches out her hand towards him. Her pinky was extended out to him making him blink in confusion before it soon clicked what she meant.

“Were not children, Persie.” he huffs.

“Come on! It’s not a true promise unless you do the most sacred promise ever! Pinky swear!” she exclaims loudly giving him a serious expression. Heaving a resigned sigh Hades extends his right hand and hooks his pinky to her’s promising that they would always be friends. 

Laughing happily Persie turns to stare back up at the sky. No matter what she was sure that they would always be together. Even if the world fell apart they would stand by one another no matter what, this in her heart she knew. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, please:)


End file.
